1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a connector; in particular, to an electrically connecting device, an electrical connector, and a mating connector each being rotatable without orientation.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional connecting device can be classified into two types. A first type of the conventional connecting device has two connectors inserting to each other just in a single orientation, so the first type is inconvenient for a user. A second type of the conventional connecting device has been improved with respect to the first type. Specifically, the second type of the conventional connecting device has two connectors with dual-orientation for inserting to each other.
However, the two connectors of each type of the conventional connecting device must insert to each other in a specific orientation (single-orientation or dual-orientation), so the user still needs to assemble the two connectors in the specific orientation.